


Let it Go, Sherlock Version

by Tindomerelhloni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But I blocked it out, Crack Fic, I don't even remember writin this, I mean I REMEMBER it, I'm sorry for this, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Sherlock - Freeform, Song - Freeform, Sort Of, found this in my google docs, frozen cross over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: Seriously, please do not judge me too hard on this. I was cleaning out my google drive and found this. The last edit date was 6th July 2014 I was just a BABY writer then. And honestly shit at writing. LOLPlease please just enjoy this for what it is. A laugh.My l little sister was five, and I was watching her almost full time. So you can only imagine how often we watched Frozen.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Let it Go, Sherlock Version

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, please do not judge me too hard on this. I was cleaning out my google drive and found this. The last edit date was 6th July 2014 I was just a BABY writer then. And honestly shit at writing. LOL 
> 
> Please please just enjoy this for what it is. A laugh.
> 
> My l little sister was five, and I was watching her almost full time. So you can only imagine how often we watched Frozen.

**She's all in pink on the floor tonight  
** **Not a fingerprint to be found  
** **I need some isolation  
** **Anderson, don't make a sound.**

**Drugs bust in my flat, John thinks I have nothing to hide.  
** **Couldn't kick them out, heaven knows I tried!**

**Don't let them in, don't let them find  
** **All the drugs that help stimulate my mind.  
** **John, shut up! Don't let them know!  
** **Well now they know!**

**I'm so Bored! I need a case  
** **Can't sit around anymore  
** **I'm so Bored! I need a case  
** **Can't lay around anymore**

**I don't care  
** **I won't wear my pants  
** **I'll make you laugh, John  
** **I can deduce them all with just a glance**

**It’s funny how some fog  
** **Made everything seem so real  
** **And the hound that once controlled you  
** **Now hold no appeal**

**It’s time you know what I can do  
** **I’m an ass? Then you can all go screw!**   
**I’ll solve your case, just let me be! I am free!**

**I'm so Bored! I need a case!  
** **Being smart is such a chore  
** **I'm so Bored! I need a case!  
** **Can't lay around anymore**

**I'll solve your case  
** **But any less than a seven  
** **I'll send you John!**

**My best friend’s getting married, my heart is sure to break.  
** **My world is spiraling, he mustn't see me shake  
** **And our love crystallizes like an icy blast  
** **We’re never looking back  
** **The past is in the past!**

**I'm so Bored! I need a case!  
** **I’m alone, where are you John?  
** **I'm so Bored! I need a case!  
** **Our perfect game is gone…**

**Here I stand!  
** **Alone at last  
** **Let the world move on  
** **Being alone never bothered me anyway…**


End file.
